


积雨云

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Summary: 含R17（？）情节
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 2





	积雨云

2016年4月 雷雨

灵石路很久没遇过这样的雷暴天，年年四月两团冷暖气相遇，锋面雨推推搡搡过江南，上海离得不很远，总要或多或少跟着沾点风雨。

早晨还是一派岁月静好，过了十点天色就开始泛起灰雾。云呢，挂那么高难免怕冷，抱成一团跳舞，直到叠成一块分不清彼此，黑压压一片，突然翻个白肚透点亮出来，就顺理成章噼里啪啦掉雨点。午饭时天色沉得像傍晚，edg围了一大片人在饭桌前丁零当啷地开饭。板凳比昨天莫名其妙少一个，要田野回训练室搬，田野嫌太过麻烦，闷闷地甩头，继续站着夹大碗里盛的圆子，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊塞了一口米饭，像屯完余粮第一天吃没个打算的仓鼠。金赫奎坐他旁边吃，田野站的那片空当本该是自己的座位，这顿只是站着吃的饭显得那处有些空荡荡的。金赫奎刚落座就盛一碗汤，拿起筷子机械地剁碎那些有着饭勺轮廓的米饭团，放下碗筷蹭一下站起身来，抓着田野的胳膊往座位里拉:“you lazy kid。”不知道是不是天气的缘故，饭桌上的气氛没有往日活跃，连姬星都没有开口说话。大家都像是各顾各地埋头扒拉自己的，心里装着乱七八糟意犹未尽的rank微操和别的一些心事。田野余光一直瞟着站在旁边吃饭的金赫奎，他只几口就连汤带饭下肚，端着空碗交给做饭阿姨，摸着肚子就往外走不见人影。

田野慢吞吞地吃，直到最后饭桌上只剩他一个人。一个肉圆子要戳成两半，塞嘴里再细嚼细分，今天的汤太淡，像是忘记放了盐，但饭桌上也没人多说一句。和着米饭更是味同嚼蜡，难怪金赫奎不经细嚼慢咽几口就吞下肚。剩的那点实在是吃不太下了，便迈着兔子一样的步子有些心虚地端去厨房，连做饭阿姨都不知跑到哪里去了。

只在训练室门口恍了两下神，窗户玻璃就和着外面的雨棚呼啦啦作响，雨点噼里啪啦一顿密密麻麻地乱砸。不知是谁打开了训练室的灯，周遭黑压压的一片倏地亮起，太过刺眼，田野透过虚着眼睛的那条缝看清那条窄瘦的背是金赫奎，便直直走了上去抓他的椅背，故意接着重力压下来一些，从背后看他。是没怎么看过的角度，栗色的头发刚洗过，发根里蹭出一点黑色，是后来长出的新发。应该是刚洗过，还带着一点洗发水的香味，只因还未入夏又遇到雨天，空气太冷，像是凝在人感官前的气息，要仔细嗅才能捉到一点。

兴许是这股气味太过好闻，他不自觉地埋头，离那栗色的一团又近了些。金赫奎的肩膀，脖颈上的一小片肌肤映了电脑屏幕的光，田野傻愣愣地抓着椅背，盯着那里就不转眼，直到这个姿势保持了很久，田野莫名其妙感到肚子一阵难受，他突然间缩回手，椅子发出了抗议的吱呀声，椅背应声弹回原位，金赫奎的ez这时正在和跳他脸的狮子狗互相操作，E拉开距离后被座椅突如其来的摇晃吓了一跳，鼠标一抖闪到他脸上去，屏幕就灰了下来。

“mohae？”  
金赫奎突然转过头，语气难免有些恼：“Rengar，can kill。iko mohae？”

干嘛呢。田野。闯祸了啊。  
“아니...my bad。don't be angry~”田野皱一下眉头，手抓上金赫奎的胳膊，一皱眉二摇三撒娇，金赫奎侧过脸还他一个苦不拉几的笑容过后，刚才的事情就抛到九霄云外。田野没吱声，也没把肚子不舒服当回事，只拉过旁边的凳子坐下，想着过一会兴许会好，折着腰自顾自玩手机。

刚复活的ez上线走到自家塔下，突如其来地，一声未知的机械断线音之后，电脑屏幕，键盘背光，连同训练室里的灯瞬间黑了下来。  
“mohae???mohae???!”  
金赫奎彻底急了，在黑暗里站起身环顾四周，原来不只是自己这里出了问题，整个训练室都黑压压一片，应该是停电了。缓了下心情便迈出门去，金赫奎走得有些急，田野在后面捂着肚子，迈着大步才刚好跟上他。刚出训练室就碰到姬星急急忙忙边敲手机边往这里走：“啊呀，停电了，雷暴天，不知道怎么回事儿，莫名其妙的就给搞停电了。”

“有哪些人在打rank的，过来我统计一下，要报上去的。哎这莫名其妙的断电掉线了，搞出一大堆麻烦事儿。”

金赫奎有些烦躁，转头回训练室拿了外套，又急匆匆走回来，田野习惯性抓着金赫奎的手臂和他站在一起，同一群人围在一起跟姬星汇报刚才排位的时间。一时间田野只觉得胃疼地愈加剧烈，松开抓在胳膊上的那只手，重心一降便蹲在了角落里。金赫奎被他吓了一跳，蹲下来，手搭上他的肩膀，问他怎么了。

田野面色发青，捂着肚子，瘪着嘴久久才吐出一句，duzi，apa。

“mohae? you eat trash food?”金赫奎有些担心，摸摸他的额头，又支开他捂在肚子上的一双手，亲自摸了一下，还揉了揉，问他这样会不会好一点。  
田野从始至终只是闷声答apa，摇着头强忍着难受。

“田野怎么了？肚子难受吗？快去找队医拿点药。”姬星正忙着统计rank的事情，毕竟职业选手在排位里挂机并不是一件小事。

金赫奎只追问了下现在这个时间队医有没有在，转头就去拿田野的药了。姬星在一旁给拳头的人打着电话，李汭燦托着田野一支胳膊，慢吞吞地陪他往楼上走。走到楼道口那些声音越来越远，霎时变得安静了，只听见雷声闷闷地在外面轰鸣，偶尔几道闪电比天光还亮几分，透过窗帘突然照射进来，明晃晃的惨白，打在墙上有些可怖。

李汭燦把他带到金赫奎房间里等，等了半晌并没有等到金赫奎拿药回来，田野在被窝里裹成一团，难受地脚趾都蜷紧，一阵阵的闷痛，像是钝刀磨他的胃壁，和着胃液一阵翻搅，空荡荡的酸，整个蜷成一团的姿势，侧着只一边太阳穴枕着枕头，能感受到心跳与之共振的突突跳动。李汭燦昨晚没睡好，坐在床尾陪他等金赫奎接班来照顾他，屋子里没什么可转移田野注意力的东西，他只好打量李汭燦，见他胳膊肘支在大腿上，头朝下一点一点。偶尔不小心睡过去，胳膊肘滑落半分又突然清醒，如此循环几下，田野终于忍不住开口：“你过去睡吧，我一个人没事的。”  
李汭燦摇头，用还不是很顺畅的中文说，没事的，你这里必须要人看着。  
田野有些心疼他，但胃里着实又痛又烧，一阵一阵的折磨令他头脑都发胀。他实在架不住，拧起一角的被子垫在枕头上，后脑勺支起来几分，被子上是和金赫奎身体散发出来一样的味道，好像这样的姿势会缓和一些。

等了不知道多久，他伏在被褥上听到楼梯间一阵急促的脚步声和喘气，条件反射虚着腰爬起来半分，三秒后看到金赫奎湿着裤鞋，发梢滴着水进来，手腕上挂一个装着许多药盒子的口袋，手里还捧着杯奶茶包装的东西。

田野见到他的时候愣了一下，李汭燦见他来了便终于放下心，独自摇摇晃晃朝隔壁走了，田野抬头问金赫奎：“you go where?why wet?”

“아니……take meedicine。基地，no hot water。”  
“Lingshilu，no electric。I find for a long time。”

田野觉得心窝突然疼了一下。

“是不是傻啊，金赫奎。不会打伞吗。”田野拍他的胳膊，接过他带回来的药，很乖地兑着热水吃掉。金赫奎慢吞吞地说，打伞跑的就没那么快了，你在这里等，会难受。田野觉得话怎么从金赫奎口中说出来的时候，好像不打伞在雨里穿行几条街很轻巧一般，然后他打开衣柜捞出一条长浴巾，全程就在卧室里走来走去，擦他湿掉的头发。

金赫奎在那里捣鼓了许久，然后转过头，说：“Me，huanyifu，no see。”

“who like to see you?xiba。”田野毫不客气的回怼。

金赫奎背对着田野，在他视线捉摸不到的地方咧着嘴笑了一下，然后抓起刚拿出来的衣服迅速换上。尽管田野嘴硬着说谁爱看你换衣服谁看吧，他表面上装模作样拿起被子的一个角遮住眼睛，实则还是在缝隙里偷窥两眼，只晃见他光洁的脊背，换衣服的时候肩胛骨一抖一抖，像是振翅欲飞。

偷看队友换衣服没什么大不了的。田野心里想。

吃完药肚子果真没那么难受了，他捞起被子的一角钻进去，整个人缩进被窝里，打算借着停电空出来的休息时间睡一个香甜的午觉。

田野从睡梦边缘挣扎着醒来的时候，后背传来雨天空气紧绷着的湿意和寒冷，胸前是一股紧贴的暖热。热气钻在被褥里令他有些烦躁，或是说醒来的一部分原因就是因为紧贴着的这股热源。他有些迷蒙睁开眼，瞥见天色已经暗沉沉，只微微的光但不至于伸手不见五指，他是被人紧紧抱在怀里的，被子却往那人边上拖了几分，自己的后背并没有被子裹住；腿还被人锁紧在腿间，熨得他心里发痒。

田野伸手从他的怀里挣开半分，金赫奎在怀里难受地嗯了一声，然后把半张脸不自觉地往自己胸口贴，圈着田野的手收紧了一点，嘴还砸吧两下，像是正做一场美梦。虽说两人经常同床，但在一起玩玩闹闹之后夜里便是背靠背各睡各的，从没有现在环着靠在胸前这样暧昧的姿势。田野有些不适应，心跳骤然加快，在胸腔里起起伏伏，田野怕金赫奎听见，轻轻揉他的头，要他往下缩一点。

田野觉得金赫奎这种时候的样子有些可爱，一时有些不忍心打破这样的场景，且腿脚已经被他锁得牢牢的，双臂即使是在睡梦里也抱紧，生怕人挣脱的姿势。  
“iko......”  
怀里的人又动了动，嘴上喃喃着什么，田野又竖着耳朵听，这才听清是念的自己的名字。田野的脸霎时红了，庆幸这夜里黑灯瞎火，要不然在灯光下里一定活像那火烧云。

田野还是觉得自己没睡醒，要不然怎么会听见金赫奎睡着的时候念他的名字。首先排除金赫奎感情逾越的可能，尽管打个比赛解说都要炒炒EDG下路组的感情，粉丝也给他俩组个什么驼妹CP，乱七八糟写的一堆文被在网上瞎逛的明凯瞧见过，然后举起手机公然在训练室里大声朗诵，引得平时喜欢嘴他们两句的姬星都来叫停，让他别搞太过。金赫奎在这时总是无动于衷的，尽管只是戴着一边的耳机，甚至知道发生了什么样的事，最多只是意味不明地笑一下，连一个表情也没有多给。金赫奎又会有多喜欢自己呢？哪怕只是有一刻将自己代入过这些关系。有那么一刻吗。

不可能的啊。但田野的脑子里，金赫奎今天淋着雨回来，站在他面前的场景怎么也挥之不去。为什么他不打伞也敢跑出去，外面闪电打雷的阵仗那么吓人，金赫奎还是穿行了两三条街给他搞了杯热水回来吃药。换作是自己——就算是自己去买，也会犹犹豫豫迈不动腿。

田野越想越心烦，直到最后把它归为，金赫奎只是怕他死——想救他一命罢了。好队友两肋插刀，关键时刻挺身而出，懂的都懂，不必过度解读。

金赫奎醒了，兴许是贴在他胸口，听到他鼓鼓咚咚的心跳声醒的；又好像是自己抢走了他那边的一点被子，来遮住自己冰凉的脊背。他醒来的那一刻，松开了紧紧拥在田野背上的手——考拉在树上入眠的姿势，像平时醒来一样伸了一下懒腰。  
他睁开眼睛的时候，伸出来的胳膊白皙又长，愣愣地举在枕头上，瞳孔有点不可思议地放大了几分，用田野琢磨不透的笑意看着他。

“you,chen wo shui jiao,hug me?”  
“你是狗吧金赫奎，你占我便宜，还说是我干的？”  
金赫奎不说话了，在黑暗中用黝黑的眸子盯着他，慢吞吞地把举过头顶伸懒腰的手缩回来，然后夺过田野那边的被子。

“你干嘛？我好冷，我要冷死了。”田野确实冻得有些厉害，金赫奎刚才睡觉的时候又是一副不当人的模样，自己倒好，裹成一团，也不管田野有没有盖严实。

“我也冷。”金赫奎眯着眼睛，舌头舔一下嘴唇——阿帕卡的经典害羞动作。只有田野知道这一切都是伪装罢了，金赫奎是个实打实的不省油的羊驼，他的日常是不当人和在不当人的边缘疯狂试探。

“你不怕我冷死吗？”田野咬一下大拇指，又摸着黑拿在眼前抠弄两下新长出的倒刺。田野的手已经被他咬得认不清指甲和肉的边缘了，咬倒刺的习惯大概是咬指甲和皮肉的延伸，薄薄的一块皮凸在外面，时不时不小心在外套上剐蹭得生疼，索性顺着咬掉。金赫奎从第一次见他咬手便伸手去打，说，你是猫么，成天对自己爪子又啃又舔的。  
金赫奎懒得理他，背过身爬起来，脚伸进拖鞋里踢踏往窗户边上走。从中午到金赫奎的卧室里，四下被捂得严严实实不见光亮，他将窗帘拉开一些，能看到夜空上悬着的积雨云，低低地缀在一片墨黑色里面，暗红得有些不相称。雨已经停了有一会，借着路灯的光，能看见长在窗户边上的那棵树，叶片中央已泛出明亮的反光，只边缘缓缓坠着水滴，一下一下，打在更下一层的叶片上，沙啦啦，清脆的好听。

他只在窗户边上站了一会便回来了，掀开被子又爬进被窝，正着身子躺在床上，盯着路灯投在天花板上的光影。

——金赫奎应该是怕他死的，田野暗暗地想。虽然只是一场小病，不打紧的胃疼罢了。但田野知道，他认识这么多人，只有金赫奎能为了他冒着雨在雷暴里跑几条街吧。

那勇气又是出自什么呢。他不得而知。

【积雨云下】

“你怕死吗？金赫奎。”  
金赫奎若有所思躺卧在那里，田野戳一下他的腰腹，金赫奎侧过身来瞪了他一眼，然后这句话便破口而出了。  
金赫奎很嫌弃地看了他一眼，似乎是觉得这个问题太蠢，捂着腰恢复原来的姿势。

“那你怕我死吗？”  
是跟死杠上了吗？金赫奎的表情上写着这句话。

“冷不死的。”金赫奎这次连头也没转过来。

“我不是说这个。”  
田野着急地握着他的肩膀把他翻过来，然后用力环紧他的腰，笨拙地朝他的唇上贴了上去。

开始时金赫奎愣了半秒，然后有些不耐地挣扎了两下，试图推开他，发现田野抱着他的力气实在是太大了，他虽然比田野大两岁，但力气不比他大多少，最后索性有些自暴自弃地任他抱着接吻。田野的脸颊滚烫，但他吻技太拙劣，甚至不知道接吻要伸舌头这件事，只是一下一下往他的唇上贴，像鸡崽子啄米那样，太过于表面、程度太浅了，但金赫奎的心已经灼烧了起来。

田野有些恼，他实在是不知道，喜欢的人在自己面前的时候该怎么去表白，这是他的第一次接吻，田野想到这里有些臊了皮。田野窘迫又笨拙地抱紧金赫奎，过了一会他仿佛意识到自己是在做极蠢的一件事——他吻了他的队友，他的下路搭档，世界顶尖级别的ADC，教给他很多东西的哥哥。他开始怕自己难以为这个吻负责任，金赫奎在他眼前被他用着愚蠢的蛮力拥在怀里，但好像因为自己的逾越，下一秒怀里的人就要生气跑掉一样。

然后他便缩紧手臂抱得更紧，金赫奎觉得自己要被他勒到窒息了。然后他开始还击，用力扯下田野抱着他的手臂，然后手捧着他的脸颊将他的唇贴紧自己的。金赫奎的动作太突然，田野的牙齿在金赫奎的唇上磕碰了一下，撞了一个小小的创口。甜腥味从那里迸发出来，蔓延到金赫奎伸入他口腔的舌尖上，然后一路延伸到田野的味觉。这实在是有些太过了。

金赫奎用更加不容挣脱的力度拥吻他，唇舌在他的口腔里胡搅蛮缠，好像呼吸都抽离，如此的攻势中田野陷入了缺氧。金赫奎松开他的动作是温柔的，好像是刚刚那个按着他有些狂躁地接吻的人并不是他。然后他开始撩田野身上单薄的衣服，卷起边缘一点一点向上拉，露出光洁的肚皮和胸膛。

金赫奎继续动作，田野下意识推了一下他的手臂，然后眼前人便真的停下动作，松开了抓紧他衣服的手。金赫奎再没有继续弄他，只是叹了口气，不作声地拉过被子又躺下了。

在田野的记忆里金赫奎一向是说话温温吞吞的，吐一个字好像要费很大力气，琢磨很久一般，一个不折不扣的羊驼机器人。他谈心事说的每一句话好像都在一定程度上令人发笑，但仔细想想，这确实是他要表露的，而且以很得当的方式表达出来了。他第一次见金赫奎这副模样，虽然算不上蛮力，但算是用了些力气来回应他，他甚至有些害怕如果刚刚没有推开他的手，会不会发生一些荒唐的事。

尽管那些田野是很期待发生的。

金赫奎就这样同他躺了半晌，田野听着他的一呼一吸，还在心里琢磨着刚才发生的事情，突然觉得没有让金赫奎碰他有些可惜，或者说他已经在后悔了。然后他不管金赫奎看神经病的眼神，讨好地拉着他的手往自己衣服里摸，手指的关节蹭过他的肌肤，滑嫩嫩没有太大阻力，伸到太里面的时候金赫奎触到胸前软肉上一个挺立的突起。金赫奎顿了一下，知道那是田野的小小乳头。田野皱了下鼻翼，脸埋进金赫奎的怀里，抓着他的手指一下一下蹭那一处凸起，磨蹭几下眼泪就爽到冒了出来，在金赫奎的衣服上沾湿两三滴水印。

田野哑着声音，唇齿还堵在他胸口的布料上呜咽：“金赫奎……操我。”

田野心里清楚，此刻金赫奎一定觉得他疯了。两人的关系虽说亲密无间，但无论是作为朋友，队友还是何种关系，和恋爱里能够做到这种程度的关系有着天壤之别。窗户纸已经捅地不能再破，他有些丧气地想，不如就把想说的都说了，想做的也都做了，还能不能做朋友的事情，那是以后的事情了。至少队友是要做的，一纸合约的束缚比什么来得都奏效，他们不得不当队友。

田野抓着金赫奎的脊背，有些急躁地撩他的上衣。金赫奎的胸腹肌肉还是比他稍微要紧实一些，半硬的两颗挺在他的胸膛上，田野捉住便用唇舌去舔他的，舔得湿漉漉又硬了几分，金赫奎喉咙里滚出一声闷喘，有些恼怒地反制他，翻过身把田野压在被褥里。田野心里得逞，手伸向他的尾椎骨，从那里顺着要脱金赫奎的裤子。

没想到的是很顺利便脱了下来，他们现在赤裸相对。金赫奎的那根欲望已经抬头，因为金赫奎拥抱着他的姿势，蹭着他的那根贴在两人的小腹上。“你进去啊。”田野有些急不可耐，抬手去摸金赫奎，手里握着他的阴茎蹭自己穴口的褶皱。

金赫奎就算是上面那个，此刻他也真的太羞了，招架不住，只好用胳膊挡住自己此时的表情。田野又握着金赫奎的那处朝自己体内抵一点，他本来以为田野只是撩一撩便罢休，现在居然是真的想要自己操他，金赫奎意识到了，便有些没来由的火气，捏了一下田野的手腕，田野没料到金赫奎会这么快制止，手轻而易举被金赫奎移开了。

他知道金赫奎生气了，他听到金赫奎用韩语说了句，疯了吗。田野听懂了，很是委屈，但不敢再说什么了。

2020年4月 雷雨

灵石路还是像往常一样，一到四月，多的是雷暴的天气，但电路系统终归是比前几年要好几个层次了，现在倒不至于有遇上强一些的雷暴便断电的情况。

他们刚结束最后一场常规赛，离季后赛开赛不远的日子，田野坐在电脑面前复盘了很久，累了揉着眼睛去拆金星宇昨天买的零食。

“金星宇，干嘛买瓜子啊，容易吃得遍地都是。”田野翻找了几个袋子，看过种类后便拿起了一袋瓜子。

“我随便买的。”

好久没吃过了，上一次吃是多久呢。去年还是前年过年的时候？反正他一概是讨厌这些东西的，今天却莫名其妙想吃。然后就将他据为己有了，腾出一个塑料袋，摆在桌上。直到手机响了，是个微信电话，手肘碰到了刚拆封的包装袋，一袋葵花籽便噼啪散在地上，七零八落的。田野懊恼地看了一眼，是金赫奎打来的。他还是伸手先去接起电话，缩起肩膀将手机夹住，想去找扫帚把地上散落的葵花籽扫起来。

“머해，iko？”

“复盘呢，要季后赛了。有点紧张。”

“我也是呀iko。过两天我们打DWG。”

“嗯。”田野先是应了一声，并没有在杂物间找到扫帚的影子，“我们打RNG。有点不太好打啊。”

“加油iko～”金赫奎为他打了打气，想了想又加上一句，“有没有打扰到你复盘？”

“没有，我刚刚打倒了东西，在找扫帚呢。”说到这里身后传来阿布的大嗓门：“啊呀。谁在训练室嗑瓜子，还倒得满地都是！谁干的给我过来！”

电话那头的金赫奎哧哧笑了一下：“very noob。iko always make Aaron angry。不听话。”

田野有点委屈，下意识就开始辩驳：“没有。我听话的。”

金赫奎又笑了，从电话那头传来有些莫名的温柔，他接着开口：“那，先挂了哦iko。”声音还是软绵绵的。

“嗯，拜拜。”

田野硬着头皮走回去，看见阿布已经将那里收拾干净，故意恶狠狠瞪了他一眼。田野苦笑着叹了口气，瘪了瘪嘴。眼睛真的有些疲惫，田野想走去窗台透透气，外面便传来一阵闷闷的雷声，四月的雷暴天又要开始了。

他透过窗户向外望，外面阴沉沉的，天空中绵延着积雨云，像是在往低处下沉一样。

他又叹了口气，看到那朵云好像凭借着它突然想起了什么事情，条件反射地红了脸。田野懒得捉摸那一点记忆的尾巴，甩了甩头，好像又什么也没想起。

他低头按亮了手机，给金赫奎发了条信息。

“打s赛的时候，你到了中国，一起吃洋房吧。”

过了几秒金赫奎便回复了：“好。”

金赫奎没质疑自己能不能来，田野也没多想，此刻的情绪他还不只想说这些话。那积雨云泛着亮光，与他见过的许多次如出一辙。马上就要下雨了，但发给他的天气短讯说，没多久就会晴起来。


End file.
